


Pet Convicts

by iwanttoreadmore



Series: Ohana: Never Left Behind [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoreadmore/pseuds/iwanttoreadmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Agent Peter Burke gets a surprise when he meets an old friend of Neal's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Convicts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfiction that I've written, much less posted. I'm sorry if it's terrible! 
> 
> Basically this this idea came to me, and I haven't been able to shake it. The characters may be OOC, and if that's the case I'm sorry. I was having trouble getting it down on paper (so to speak). To be perfectly honest, I'm posting this for me. If you guys like it, then it's just a bonus.

How had the day even come to this? It had started so well, with the promise of relaxing during the game with a beer and Elizabeth. Now Peter was stuck in the office filling out paperwork for a government agency that wasn't even supposed to exist.

Of course it was Neal's fault...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were just walking through Central Park discussing the latest case during lunch. It was just like any other day, when suddenly Neal stopped and spun around. Peter hadn't seen the look on Neal's face since he had been looking for Kate. Peter didn't even have the chance to ask Neal what was going on when Neal took off. Peter bit off a curse and chased after him.

"Dammit Neal!" Peter growled catching sight of Neal's ridiculous hat. "What were you thinking- who is your friend?" He cut himelf off, realizing that Neal had a hold of a girl. Of course it was a girl.

"Peter, I'd like you to meet Mary."

"Don't call me that!" The girl glared at Neal, before Neal continued. "Mary, this is Special Agent Peter Burke."

"You're the one who caught Neal!" Suddenly the girl stopped glaring at Neal, and turned her attention on Peter. "I've heard a lot about you."

Peter could feel the headache starting. "I suppose it's to much to ask for you to be a law-abiding citizen?"

The girl smiled sweetly. "I have never been convicted of a crime, thank you."

"Neal's associates are never that innocent. I'm going to have to bring you in."

"Peter!" Neal have him a hurt expression. "I can't believe you still don't trust me. This is just an old friend."

"An old friend who has to go." Mary turned to Neal and lifted her hand to show off her silver bracelet. "I just wanted you to know that it might be awhile before you hear from me again. I didn't want you to worry."

Neal's facer flashed with worry. "Is that bracelet what I think it is?"

Mary glanced over at Peter and bit her lip.

"Peter, can we have a minute?" After looking at Peter's expression, he quickly added "Within view of course."

Peter glared at Neal, "Two minutes. That's it."

Mary waited until Peter was a few feet away before turning to Neal. "I have to go Neal. I've already been gone to long."

"Is that what I think it is?"

Mary gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes it is. But it's not as bad as you think!"

Neal gave her a disbelieving look. "They're tracking you! You can't even go online without them knowing what you're doing! Those aren't even supposed to be real. They're just a rumor that you and Mozzie talk about."

"Well I'm not the only one in a tracker am I?" Mary looked pointedly at Neal's anklet.

"That's different, and you know it."

"Is it Neal? I'm helping people now."

Peter came over, efficiently cutting Mary off. "I don't know if I want to know what you consider helping people."

Neal gave Peter a look. "She has to go Peter."

Peter couldn't believe it. He thought they were making progress, and then some girl that was no where in the files Peter had spent years putting together as a known associate had shown up, and making Neal hide even more from Peter. "I can't allow that Neal."

"What if we give you my full legal name? You could run it, and put it in your files."

Peter looked at Mary suspiciously, and she quickly spoke up again. "Full legal name. Scouts honor."

"What is it?"

Neal speaks up with a laugh before Mary can. "Mary Sue Poots."

Mary glares at Neal before turning to Peter with a grimace. "It's not exactly a name that you'd choose for yourself."

Peter couldn't really argue with that. "How do you know each other?"

Both spoke up, talking over each other.

"That's really up to Neal to say."  
"It's not my story to tell Peter."

Peter had had enough. He grabbed Mary's arm and gestured for Neal to follow. "I'm done playing these games. We're going back to the office."

"You can't arrest me, I've done nothing wrong!"

"And I'm not, however, we can legally hold you for suspicious behavior,"

Mary looked over at Neal, and realized that his hands were tied. He couldn't help, and she could see the respect and admiration he had for Peter. It wasn't fair to ask him to. "I'm proud of you Neal. You seem to have a good thing going on here." Neal turned to look at her, seeming torn when he realized what she meant. "Tell M that I missed him, yeah?" Then before he could say anything she twisted out of Peter's hold with more skill then she had when Neal had seen her last, and slipped away in a crowd before Peter could grab her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn't even two days when Peter saw Mary again.

Peter was in his office, and looked up to see Neal pouting at his desk. Peter had halted all involvement to Neal had in the case they were working on, and gave him some files on morgage fraud instead. Peter looked back down at everything they could find on Mary Sue Poots. The anger that Peter had been holding onto had left rather quickly after reading the file. The girl had been in the foster system her whole life, never staying with a family for more than four or five months. If it wasn't for the picture of twelve year old Mary, and an interview with one of the nuns at St. Agnes he would think that this was all fabricated. But it still didn't explain how Neal knew her, and the girl had dissapeared completely after she turned eighteen. Peter stood up, ready to get answers.

"Neal!" Neal looked up from the file he was reading to see Peter giving him the two finger point. He sighed and got up.

"Yes Peter?"

"How do you know this girl?"

Just as Neal opened his mouth, a familiar voice sounded through the room. "It seems that Mr. Caffrey was her foster brother."

Peter spun around in surprise, and disbelief. "Phil? How the hell did you get in here?"

A feminine snort came from behind Phil, and Mary popped out from behind Phil. "AC has a flare for the dramatic."

"Skye..." Phil pinched his nose and looked at Peter. "Hello Peter, it's good to see you again. How's Elizabeth?"

"Phil, what's going on here? What are you even doing here?"

It came to our attention that you ran a know alias for my... consultant. I thought it'd go easier for all parties involved if I came in and explained. as of now, this is classified information."

"Classified? Phil, what is going on?" Peter stopped, and looked at Phil suspiciously "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

For the first time since the meeting began Phil's poker face slipped, and immediately Mary, Skye, whatever her name is frowned and spoke up. "AC is a good guy, and doesn't deserve whatever grief you plan on giving him!"

Neal was quick to defend Peter. "Can you blame him Skye? Phil obviously kept things from Peter. They were friends, and Peter doesn't even know who this guy is!"

"Hello, isn't that a bit of a pot, kettle situation? Maybe he didn't tell Peter because he thought he was doing the right thing, and didn't realize that it would all go wrong, and he'd lose all the trust that he had built up with everyone. Now every time he tries to talk to someone, maybe the look at him like they don't know if they can believe anything he says, even though he's obviously upset because, yeah maybe he put the trust in the wrong person, but he had known them from a long time, and didn't it already all blow up in his face? Is he complaining about the consequences to his actions? No! And not even Fitzsimmons looks at him the same way!!"

Throughout the speech, Neal was getting more and more upset. He stepped up to Skye and pulled her into a hug, and gave Phil a look. Phil responded with a small frown, before putting his poker face back on, and turning to Peter.

"I apologize about that, Skye has been having a rough few days." Phil handed Peter his badge before continuing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Elizabeth about my work, but it was, is, classified. I had no idea that Skye had any connection to your CI, or I would have made sure that none of this would have happened."

Peter visibly slumped, and stepped towards Phil. "Next time you come back from the dead, you had better tell us. Elizabeth is heartbroken." Peter put his hand on Phil's shoulder before pulling him in for a quick hug. Can I tell Elizabeth?"

"You should let him AC. It'd be good for you."

Phil turned towards Skye, unsurprised that Caffrey had a protective arm over her. "It's not that easy Skye."

"Make it that easy. Besides, I know you want to question Neal. What better way then a family dinner?"

Peter looks surprised, and turns to Coulson. "How..?"

Coulson gives an exasperated smile and looks at Skye. "She didn't. She just likes to dig. So what do you say? Dinner, and we get to know the story behind these two's relationship. Skye wouldn't say much with out Caffrey." His face gives way to a troubled frown. "Off the record for both agencies of course."

Peter groaned. "Of course it would be. What do you say Neal?"

Neal gives Peter his conman smile. "I'm always up for dinner with Elizabeth."

Peter pulls out his phone to give Elizabeth a call, but Phil quickly stops him when his own phone goes off. "Why don't you hold off on calling Elizabeth? Skye and I have a case." Coulson looks at Skye and simply tells her something about an 084 before turning back to Peter. "Besides, this gives El some time to prepare herself before we see each other again."

Neal gives a charming smile. "I'll walk you out."

Peter gives Neal a sharp look, noticing Neal slipping his phone into his pocket. "You'll be coming right back in here to finish the files I gave to you."

Neal flashes a smirk. "I've been done with those for an hour Peter."

Coulson mildly interrupts. "Why don't you two walk down? I'll be there in a minute, I just have one more thing to discuss with Peter before I head down."

Neal and Skye quickly exits Peter's office and make their way to the elevator, talking in low tones. Coulson held back a small smile, glad to see that Skye has at least one good thing from her past, no matter what headaches the two will no doubt cause him and Peter.

"I just have some paperwork for you to fill out."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure you're okay Skye?"

"Stop nagging Neal. I'm fine, and I'm doing good for people. I'm making a difference."

Neal smiled at her, looking for just a second just as young and naive as he had been when she stayed with them in fostercare. "Look at us. Both doing good, helping people. It feels better than I thought it would."

"Says the guy who wanted to be a cop."

Neal flashed her a smile. "I think I made the better option. How else would we have met again?"

They exited the building, and Skye pointed to a red 1960 something Chevrolet Corvette, and they head over to see a figure examining the car.

"Don't touch Lola!"

The man turns around and Skye immediately jumps towards him and envelops him in a hug.

"Mozzie!"

Coulson steps next to Neal and quietly draws him into conversation. "I didn't realize that she was still having so much trouble with the team. I'll talk to them."

"She thinks highly of you Agent Coulson, so I will trust you on this. However, if she gets hurt again, I will find a way to burn your world to the ground. Mozzie will help."

Coulson gives the small man talking to Skye an appraising look, and turns back to Caffrey. "I believe you. But I wont allow that to happen. Now, I think I saw a hot dog stand around the corner, I think I'll grab one. I don't believe our conversation is relevant to the situation here, and I can see no reason to include any of it in my report. Tell Skye she has five minutes."

Neal watched Coulson walk away. The threat was serious, but Neal didn't think it'd come to anything. But if it did, Neal knew that he'd have help from more people then Skye realized cared. Skye may not see it, but she had added another member to their little family. She had always wanted a dad...

**Author's Note:**

> Remember; longterm reader, first time poster when it comes to fanfic.
> 
> So in my head this happens right after Skye gets the tracking bracelet, but before the next episode.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! Feel free to point out my mistakes.


End file.
